The Eyes of My Beholder
by The Weaving Wheel
Summary: Kel is in love with Dom and she is positive he will never love her. Better than it sounds. Rating just to be safe. KD. Fetures Cleon(Monkey Butt that he is)Chapter 3 up, Sorry it took so long!
1. An Unwelcome Visitor

**The Eyes of My Beholder**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce, that queen of fantasy, owns Tortall and everyone in it. The song is not mine either, I'm not sure who it belongs to, but I do know Lucy** **Kaplansky sang it on her album Tide, I highly recommend it. **

**Note: This is dedicated to my friend Nolee of Stone Mountain who told me I _had _to write a Kel story so, Nolee, here it is. Sorry it's not K/J but I wrote you a Kel story.   
**

Chapter 1

**  
**Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan sat the window of her room in the knight's barracks staring out at the rain washed courtyard. A certain blue-eyed sergeant was haunting her thoughts. She had to keep her thoughts on the report she was writing but Dom was always there in the back of her mind.

He had said at the last banquet that he always loved watching _his_ knight practice.

She was a knight, but his knight? Kel sighed, she would never be more than a friend to Dom. Why she had fallen for Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and not someone like Merric of Hollyrose or even Nealan of Queenscove, even though that was a very frightening thought, was beyond her.

Some one knocked on her door, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Come in!" She called. The door opened and boots walked over to her. "Kel? Are you alright?" She turned to see Neal, her best friend, standing at her shoulder. "Kel, what is that?" Neal asked pointing to a small bit of parchment on Kel's desk.

Kel had been scribbling words, so far there was only two lines:  
I was your knight in shining armour

I was honour, I was rage

Neal looked sick, "Kel, tell me, who is this supposed to 1. be about and 2. who's it to?" Kel blushed, "It's sort of about me and for your cousin." She said it in a rush. "It's about you and to who?" Neal hissed. Kel stood, "Just so you know, Neal, I didn't even write the song!" she grabbed the parchment and stormed out the door.

Neal shook his head; someone has been spending too much time with Sir Alanna!

Kel leaned against the closed door, breathing heavily, it had be a long time since she'd blown up at Neal like that.

"Kel?"

Startled she looked up. "Hello Dom!" she said, a false grin plastered on her face. Why now? she thought, alarmed, why does he have to show up now!

"What's got you in a rage?" Dom asked with a grin. "Meathead," Kel grunted. Dom nodded understandingly, "Now you know how I feel, he's my cousin and all!" Suddenly, Dom noticed Kel's one clenched fist, "Kel, what's that?" he whispered. "Nothing," Kel said offhandedly, she did not need Dom to see the paper!

Kel's door opened and Neal walked out, seeing Dom, Neal's eyebrows rose. "I see shouldn't be here," he muttered. Looking at Kel knowingly, he walked down the hall to his own room. Kel made a rude gesture at Neal's back.

"What was he doing in your room?" Dom asked, glaring after Neal. "He was visiting me. It was odd, I was just thinking of him, and there he was!" "Why were you thinking of him?" Dom asked, trying to cover the jealousy in his voice. "Just wondering why I didn't fall for him," Kel said nonchalantly.

"Oh, whom did you fall for?" Dom whispered. Kel slipped on he mask and shook her head, "Someone who will never fell the same way about me." Dom cocked his head, "And who would that be? Because if it's me, you're wrong."

Kel choked on nothing. He did not just say that! She forced a smile and muttered, "I'm hungry, didn't have breakfast. Raoul needs some reports done and I have to do them—" Dom silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth. "You're gibbering," he observed. She blushed and mumbled, "Sorry."

Dom shrugged and threw an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, Kel. Let's get some food." Kel nodded, her face burning, he had forgotten his hand was still over her mouth. She looked at him, meeting his eyes and pointedly crossed her eyes. Dom grinned sheepishly and removed his hand. "Thank you," Kel said, nudging Dom in the ribs. He glowered at her; she was teasing him!

When they got to the cafeteria and gather everything they would need to eat, they got their food. Dom glared daggers at Kel when she reminded him to get his vegetables, and when her didn't, gave him a big scoop of steamed carrots, broccoli and beets. "What!" Kel squeaked when she saw the way Dom was looking at her. "It's good for you. And they taste better than cauliflower!"

Dom snorted, "Oh look, it's Meathead!" Kel spun and caught Neal's arm as he tried to sneak past her. She glared at Neal and grabbed his tray filling it with vegetables. "Kel!" Neal moaned. Shoving the tray back into his hands and hissed, "Eat it all, Nealan!" "Yes Mother," Neal, Dom, Merric and their friend Owen said together.

Kel rolled her eyes and sat down at her usual table. Dom set his tray down next to her with Owen on the other side. Neal and Merric sat down opposite them. "Kel, did you hear who's coming to Corus!" Merric said suddenly. Kel cocked her head, "Who?"

Neal, Owen and Merric looked at each other and said as one, "Cleon of Kennan." Kel and Dom stiffened. "I'm going to arrange to not be here then," Kel mumbled. "When won't you be here?" said an uncomfortably familiar voice behind Kel. "Hello Cleon," Kel said through gritted teeth. "What's wrong Kel? Isn't it jolly to see Cleon again?" Owen asked.

Kel winced; she was convinced Owen was having love affairs with the word 'jolly', the Goddess knew he said it enough! "Yes," Dom muttered so softly, only Kel could hear. "It's bloody jolly good to see him." Kel snorted, very loudly.

"What's up with you?" Merric asked, eyebrows threatening to climb off his face. Kel wiped all emotion off her face and said, "Nothing! Neal, I'm going to get Peachblossom and practice jousting." Neal nodded, understanding that what Kel really was trying to say was, I need to get away from Cleon!

She rushed out of the cafeteria, her breathing harsh. She walked to the stables and saddled Peachblossom and grabbed her led weighted lance. She nudged Peachblossom to a trot and trotted into the practice yards. "Charge!" she whispered. Peachblossom launched himself forward with a slight whinny. Kel focused on the target dummy and hit it, right in the centre of the shield.

Peachblossom didn't stop until they were well out of range of the swinging dummy. "Very good, Mindelan!" someone said from the sidelines. Kel and Peachblossom whirled to face Lord Wyldon of Cavall, former page and squire training master. "Hello Lord Wyldon!" Kel said cheerfully, or as cheerfully as she could after seeing whom Wyldon brought with him.

"You're right, Wyldon, she does rival the Lioness!" King Jonathan said slowly. Kel squeaked and hastily dismounted Peachblossom and bowed. Wyldon cleared his throat and Kel glared at him. He of all people should know she didn't curtsy!

"Keladry, will you show us that again?" the king asked. Kel nodded and re-mounted her horse. She got in position and muttered, "Charge!" again. Peachblossom took off again and Kel hurled the lance. It was an experiment to see if she could throw with the same force and she could hit. It worked perfectly, the lance hit the dummy in the centre and the dummy flew up in the air as the lance bounced back to Kel. "Wow!" she muttered.

Dimly, she heard clapping, a lot of clapping. Slowly she turned to see Dom, Neal, Owen, Merric, Cleon and several others, nobles mostly gathered around Wyldon and King Jonathan. Why does everyone always flock to my practices? Kel thought bitterly. A big hand engulfed her shoulder. She turned to see Sir Raoul, her former Knight master grinning at her.

"Kel, what ever you just did was amazing!" Raoul informed her bluntly. "Erm, thanks?" Kel asked hesitantly. Dom and Neal rushed toward her, huge grins plastered on their faces. "Kel, did you see their faces?!" Dom exclaimed as he literally pulled Kel from her saddle. "No," she said blank faced. "Cleon for one thought the lance was going to come back at you and knock you out or something!" Neal said, laughing. Kel nodded slowly and led Peachblossom back to the stables. As she groomed him, Kel thought about the one person who hadn't gotten on her nerves today, Dom.

Why did he always have to be so...reasonable? And so bloody gorgeous! No, Kel, he's Neal's cousin! You can't have feelings for him! Kel yelled out loud in frustration. "What's wrong, Kel?" "Nothing, Dom!" Kel snarled. She instantly wished she could take back her words. "I'm sorry, Dom, I shouldn't have snapped. She turned to the door and saw not Dom, but Cleon standing there.

Kel swore silently, he had her trapped. "Cleon," she squeaked, "what are you doing here?" Cleon smiled; he obviously saw he had her trapped. "Can't I enjoy time with an old friend?" He drawled. Kel shook her head, stepping behind Peachblossom so the horse was between Cleon and her. She looked around wildly, Stefan was out training horses and the only other person to help was Dom or Neal.

Dom! The thought hit her suddenly; she concentrated on Dom, wishing that he would come help her. Cleon advanced, "Why did you think I was that bloody oaf Dom?" "What makes you think that?" Kel asked shrilly. Cleon smirked and mimicked Kel's voice, "'I'm sorry, Dom, I shouldn't have snapped.'"

Oh Mother, please help me! Kel thought franticly. As if the Goddess had heard her plea and decided to help, Dom came hurtling in the stable door. "Oh, thank you Mother!" Kel sighed. Cleon whirled around and face Dom.

"Stay away from her, Kennan!" Dom yelled. "Don't tell me what to do, Masbolle!" Cleon spat back. "Get out!" Dom shrieked. "Aw, sticking up for Kel? How sweet. News flash, Masbolle, SHE'S A KNIGHT, SHE CAN FIGHT HER OWN BATTLES!!" Cleon howled.

Kel slid down the wall, fingers in her ears. Horses started prancing nervously in their stalls, frightened by the noise. Dom and Cleon were now yelling as loud as they could, and within moments Stefan was in the stables, positively purple with fury. "WILL YE JUS' SHUT UP?" Stefan exploded. Dom and Cleon stopped yelling, looking guiltily around, Stefan was far older than them and could get very touchy when his horses were concerned.

"What'd ye think yer doin'? Stefan asked through clenched teeth. Dom pointed at Cleon, "He was cornering Kel!" Stefan looked at him oddly and said, "Where be the Lady Knight?" "I'm right here," Kel squeaked from the floor. Dom rushed over and helped her up. "Are you alright?" he murmured. Kel nodded, "A little shaken up, but I'm fine." "Come on," he said softly, "I'm getting you out of here." Dom escorted her out, keeping a safe distance from Cleo, who was glaring daggers at Dom.

They walked back to the castle in silence, both pondering what just happened, and how it would affect them. At Kel's door, they spoke. "Thanks for helping me back there," Kel whispered, "it ment a lot to me." Dom shrugged, "Any time. It was odd, it felt like someone was pulling me to the stables."

Kel smiled, so the Goddess had listened after all. They talked for a few more minutes before Kel swiftly kissed Dom on the cheek and, blushing furiously hurried into her room and closed the door, leaving a thoroughly befuddled and happy Dom in the hallway.

1,974 words in chapter 1! So happy am I! Took forever to figure out what I wanted in this story! More reviews faster I update!!! (Hint, hint)

The Weaving Wheel


	2. Griffin

**The Eyes of My Beholder**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce, that queen of fantasy, owns Tortall and everyone in it. The song is not mine either, I'm not sure who it belongs to, but I do know Lucy** **Kaplansky sang it on her album Tide, I highly recommend it.**

**Note: Thank you to Leryea, my best friend and my beta, you're the best you know that!**

Chapter 2

Kel leaned on her closed door, her breathing slightly faster than normal. She still didn't know why in the Goddess's name she had kissed Dom, but she had and you couldn't change the past! She shook her head and turned the lock on her door, she just needed to think right now.

She grabbed one of the Yamani waving kittens off her shelf and looked at it, it was brown furred with sapphire-blue eyes. Kel glared at it's smiling face. "Why do I always pick you up when I'm mad?" she demanded of the porcelain figure. She knew it wouldn't reply, but it felt good to ask.

She slipped to figure back into its place on the shelf, between a pure white one with blue eyes and a black one with yellow-green ones. Sometimes Kel felt like they were her only friends. _No, I have many friends! _Kel thought, slightly annoyed that her conscience wouldn't let her have the last word.

Kel sighed loudly and flung herself onto her bed. She grabbed a book sitting on her bedside table. She glanced at the title, Tortall's King's and Their Accomplishments, and threw it across the room. A split second before it hit the door, someone pounded on it. Startled, she shouted, "Come, wait, who is it?" and fell off the bed a thud.

A deep voice boomed, "It's just your former knight-master, Keladry!"

"The reports!" Kel squeaked; they weren't finished!

Raoul laughed, "No, not about the reports, Lady Knight, a sergeant of mine told me you had a slight run-in in the stables."

Kel glared at the closed door, of course Dom would have told Raoul about Cleon. _Mithros curse his guts! _Kel thought bitterly. "My lo—Raoul, are there any other reasons you came to see me?" Kel asked sweetly.

"Oh, yes, I've brought you something I thing you will enjoy. Now if you'll open the door, I'll give it to you," Raoul said.

"But, Raoul, my birthday isn't for another two weeks!" Kel exclaimed. She crossed to her door and opened it slightly, checking it was _really _Sir Raoul, of course it was. She widened to door so he could get into her room.

Kel closed door quickly and turned to Raoul. In his hand was a bright orange ball of fur and it was purring. "Raoul!" Kel squealed, "Thank you! What's its name? Is it male of female?"

The big knight smiled, "It is a female and a right terror too! I've left it to you to decide her name. I have to give her to you now, because of the slight complication of myself; Buri; the Riders and some of the Own are going down to the Tyran border day after tomorrow. We are leaving three units behind to hold down the fort, you know?"

Kel nodded, "So you won't be here over my birthday. What sergeants will be staying here?"

Raoul grinned, "I knew you would ask that, Kel. I've decided Sergeant Domitan should stay behind."

Kel's eyes widened, "How-how come, sir?"

Raoul snorted, "Keladry, do you think I'm blind? I've seen the way your eyes light up when he enters a room, or when someone mentions him. He should be here to see you turn 21!"

Kel squealed and hurled herself into Raoul's arms. "Thank you _so _much, Raoul!" she whispered. Raoul nodded as Kel composed herself.

"It's my pleasure Keladry," he told her softly before he turned and walked out of her rooms.

Kel blinked at her orange kitten that was sitting on her bed. It gazed solemnly at her with huge sea-blue eyes. "Hello, little one," Kel murmured and scooped the fuzz ball into her lap; the kitten dig needle sharp claws into her thigh.

Kel yelped, suddenly reminded of the griffin she had cared for most for her squire years. Now that she thought about it, the kitten and the griffin were the same colour. "I might just call you Griffin!" Kel told her new pet.

The kitten, Griffin, half mewed half growled in response. Kel laughed aloud as Griffin jumped—fell really—off her bed. Griffin growled and skittered across the floor, bumping into Kel's chest of drawers.

For the second time, someone pounded on her door. Kel knew that knock well, very well. "Come in, Neal!" The door creaked open and her best friend appeared. Griffin hissed fiercely and ran over to the open door. The floor being slick ruined the crazed effect Griffin was trying to pose. She skidded, making her slide crazily out the door and into the opposite wall.

Griffin hit the wall head on and flipped over. She glared at Kel, her huge eyes slightly unfocused. "Neal, meet Griffin my new cat, Raoul gave her to me," Kel explained, seeing her friend's shocked face.

"I see why you call her 'Griffin'!" Neal exclaimed. "She _is _like that crazy griffin you had when we were squires!"

Kel grinned, "That would be why she is called Griffin." Griffin stumbled back into Kel's room, her orange fur rumpled. Kel stooped, careful that her fingers weren't in the way of the kitten's paws or jaws.

"Hear you got trapped in the stables," Neal commented nonchalantly. Kel glared at him and shut the door with a snap.

"Has that story been all over the palace?" Kel grumbled.

"Yup!" Neal said happily.

Kel hissed, "Why is that a good thing?"

Neal shrugged, "Because now half the palace is mad at Cleon and the other half is furious with him, and _no one_ will talk to him."

Kel smirked, that phrase was all too familiar. She remembered what had happened that night _very _clearly.

_Flashback_

Kel sat on her bed, a book in her hand. Tears ran down her face, she and her friend and ex-lover Cleon had gotten into a huge fight, mostly over Kel's new obsession, bandit hunting.

Someone pounded on her door, rather loudly. "Yes?" Kel called, hastily wiping tears off her face.

"Op'n th' dur!" a rather loud male voice slurred. Kel stood up and crossed to the door. Unlocking it, she peered out. Cleon was leaning against the door, staring at her door.

"Hello, Cleon," Kel said slightly nervously. He stumbled into her, forcing her back into her room. He had always been big, but when he was falling over her, he felt about five hundred pounds.

"Cleon!" Kel yelped as he pinned her against a wall. "Cleon, what are you doing?"

"Tell meh, that yeh love meh!" Cleon snarled. Before Kel could respond, he pressed his lips to hers. She could taste alcohol on his breath.

Shock filled her. Cleon was drunk! _He's drunk and he's trying to make me tell him that I love him, _the thought registered in Kel's mind suddenly. Her Yamani and knight training suddenly took over.

Kel aimed a kick at his shins. He grunted as her foot connected solidly with bone. She threw him off her by grabbing his hands and twisting quickly to the right, throwing him off balance.

Every time she got him away, he'd keep coming back at her. Apparently all that her cursed brother had taught him was coming out. _This is sad! _Kel thought bitterly. _I'm fighting a drunk that just happens to be Cleon, and he's fighting back with moves _my _brother taught him! _

At that moment his fist connected with the side of her head. She passed out with an acute pain in the temples.

Hours later, Cleon finally managed to crawl out of Kel's room. He was sober enough to tell the Priestess of the Goddess that he woke up in Keladry's room and she was blacked out next to him. They both showed signs of a fight, but he didn't know what had happened.

She woke up at the noon bell that day with a pounding headache. _She _remembered clearly what had happened and she admitted it to court. Even the conservatives who hated Kel wouldn't talk to Cleon for a month. If they had to talk _about _him they called him, 'The Knight Abuser'.

His reputation was ruined and Kel had always been afraid to speak to him since. She was petrified about the very _thought_ of _anything _like that happening again.

_End Flashback_

Kel shuttered at the thought of that horrid three weeks. She squeezed her eyes shut to hold back tears.

"Kel? Are you alright?" Neal asked worriedly. "You look green."

Kel opened her eyes and looked in her mirror. Neal was right she _was _green. "I'm fine," she mumbled. "Just thinking about—about—about..." She couldn't finish her sentence, but Neal knew what she was talking about.

Swiftly, he crossed the room and enveloped her in his arms. She squeezed her eyes shut again, but the tears escaped through her closed eyelids. Neal patted her back comfortingly, he had been the one to find Kel unconscious on the floor, with new bruises on her face and neck.

A knock on her door made them spring apart. "What is it with visitors today?" Kel grumbled. She opened her door slightly and peered out. Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau stood there, her violet eyes blazing.

"Lady Alanna!" Kel squeaked. Neal choked from behind her.

"Hello Keladry," Alanna said briskly. She raised her eyebrows at Kel who was still standing in the door.

"Right," Kel said with a small laugh, she moved and turned, Neal was nowhere to be seen, but her window was swinging open. _Typical, _Kel thought, _his former knight-mistress comes into a room and he flees! _

"Hello Alanna," Kel said pleasantly, "anything I can do for you?"

The other lady knight grinned at Kel, "Nothing much, just wondering how you were doing. You looked frazzled when I saw leave the stables with Sergeant Domitan earlier today."

Kel's eyes widened in horror. "You saw that?" she muttered. Alanna nodded and Kel swore.

"Don't feel bad, Kel. I don't hold it against you," Alanna assured her.

Kel gulped, "What ever you say, Lioness. Hey, I'm feeling restless, will you tilt with me?"

Alanna's eyebrows rose, "Is that a challenge?"

Kel nodded, "Yes Sir Lioness, it is. I'll meet you on the jousting field by next bell." The knights left Kel's room together then separated. Kel to go to the King's Own stables where she still kept Peachblossom and Hoshi and Alanna went to the Queen's Rider's stables, where she kept Darkmoon and Moonlight when she was in Corus.

Kel sighed as she re-saddled Peachblossom. The big gelding butted her arm nervously with his nose; he could tell she was nervous. "I here ye're fasin' Lady Alanna in a tiltin' competition," someone said behind Kel.

She knew the voice very well, "Hello Stefan. Word really does fly in the palace doesn't it?" Stefan knew she was talking to herself, but he answered anyway.

"Aye that it does Lady Kel. When I was yer age, and Lady Alanna was 'Page Alan', that was the only secret in the palace. Course there was also the Duke Rodger problem. Ye know, the only one who didn't trust him in the entire palace war the Lioness?

"He was the one who reviled her!" Kel was glad Stefan had stopped talking. Of course she knew all this! With her history teacher as a page being Alanna's adoptive father she would have to know.

But now that she thought about it, he never really talked to the class about his famous adoptive-daughter; it would be a little too much like boasting for Sir Myles. Kel finished with Peachblossom and started putting on her own armour. Five minutes before the bell tolled, Kel led her horse to the waiting area.

She didn't expect anyone to be in the stands, but she could see Neal and Yuki, Dom, Cleon, Merric, Owen, Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami, Raoul and his wife Buriram or Buri and, she heart nearly stopped, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet.

She noticed someone who looked like Baron George Cooper on Pirate's Swoop standing with a man her age and two teenagers, one male, the other female. _Of course, Raoul said Alanna brought her family this time. The oldest would be Thom, right?_ Kel thought, realisation hitting her like a mallet.

Alanna entered the waiting area on the other side of the field as a herald approached Kel. "Keladry, you do know you are about to tilt with the _King's Champion_ don't you?" Kel nodded patiently, she was ready, last year she had almost unhorsed Lord Wyldon, the Lioness couldn't be any worse than that, could she?

Kel waived off the anxious herald and rode to the start of her lane; Alanna mimicked her. Kel nodded and the trumpet sounded.

"Charge!" she muttered needlessly to Peachblossom, he had already started pounding down the field. Kel stood in her stirrups and brought her lance down. She focused on the centre of Alanna's shield.

They came together in a reverberating impact, both lances shattering in showers of wood. Kel heard a cry of, "Come on Kel! Unhorse her! She's got to be about 50 pounds lighter than you!" She smirked, _Neal! His mouth always gets him in trouble!_

She trotted back to the starting position, the trumpet sounded and Peachblossom took off again. This time when they came together Kel felt her lance hit Alanna's shield very hard and suddenly, she was pushing through thin air.

Looking up, Kel was startled to see the Lioness falling to earth with a thud and a puff of dust. "Oh, Mithros help me, I've unhorsed the Lioness and the King's Champion!" Kel muttered. Hastily, she dismounted Peachblossom and rushed to help Alanna.

"Last time I _ever _tilt against the Protector of the Small!" Alanna exclaimed moodily a few hours after the tilting incident.

"I am so sorry!" Kel exclaimed for the hundredth time. All of Kel and Alanna's friends were gathered in Kel's rooms.

"Alanna, I have never seen you fly so high and far!" King Jonathan said, his bright blue eyes twinkling with amusement. He, Thayet, George, Roald and Shinkokami were sitting around Kel and Alanna. Mostly they were teasing the Lioness, though Kel got her fair share too.

"The look on Keladry's face when she unhorsed Lady Alanna was most amusing!" Shinkokami teased. Kel grabbed the fan Shinko left on the table beside her. Opening it, she hid the lower half of her face in mock embarrassment. Shinko burst out laughing at the sight.

"I can't say I've ever seen Alanna unhorsed like that!" George exclaimed, earning himself a withering glare form his wife.

Thayet sighed, "It was quite a show, I must admit, the last time Alanna tilted against someone and lost was against Lord Raoul. The time before that it was... Jon, who was it?"

The King grinned at the memory; "It was Wyldon, if I recall correctly. Yes, it was about to days _before_ you, Keladry, wrote saying you wanted to be a page. May have been one of the reasons he was angry that day."

Alanna stood, "If you all are going to remind me of _that _then guess what? I'll have you all remember when a 20-year-old knight almost unhorsed him _last year_! It's just not fair!"

" 'Nothing in this world is fair!'" Kel and Shinko quoted in unison.

Yowling could be heard from behind Kel's dressing room door. Kel stood quickly explaining that she had to tend to her new kitten. At the word 'kitten', Alanna, Thayet and Shinko jumped up as well. "We want to see it!" Thayet explained. "Raoul told me all about the little devil, but I never got a chance to see it."

Kel led them into the dressing room. Griffin sat on top of a tattered blanket. Kel whistled through her teeth. "That blanket was whole when I left a few hours ago," she told her onlookers.

Alanna smiled at the bright orange kitten. "What's her name?"

Kel watched Griffin tear up a corner of the blanket; very glad she had named the kitten appropriately. "I called her Griffin," she said.

Thayet and Shinko nodded their approval and Alanna said, "A fitting name."

Kel smiled, and heard glass shatter in the other room.

* * *

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! 12 reviews my not seem that much but it's a record for me!! Thank you all so much!!**Darking Queen: Thanks for that. I don't like Cleon either, that's why I made him evil here.**

**Midnight Knight: Hope the flashback answered your question. And Kel's not exactly _mad _at Cleon per say, more scared of him.**

**Atlanta Enchanted: I'm glad you liked the Owen remark! This chapter I tried to do as you suggested, did it work?? It's just hard for me to make short paragraphs. You know how that goes. ï **


	3. Kingly Doubts

**The Eyes of My Beholder**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce, that queen of fantasy, owns Tortall and everyone in it. The song is not mine either, I'm not sure who it belongs to, but I do know Lucy** **Kaplansky sang it on her album Tide, I highly recommend it.**

**Note: Thank you to all my _wonderful _reviewers! You all are the best! This chapter is for HeartLioness, you inspired me to keep writing.**

Chapter 3 

Shinko shrieked, Griffin yowled, Kel swore and Alanna's hand went to her sword hilt. Thayet was the only silent one; she crossed to the door, opened it slightly and peered out. When Thayet looked back at the others her face was dead white, a _very _bad sign.

Kel finally found her voice, "Thayet, what happened?"

She only managed one word, "Jon!"

The colour of Alanna's face could have rivaled that of a dead person. "What happened?"

Tears welled in Thayet's eyes, "The shattering was a window. Someone knew where Jon was, someone who didn't like us, or him perhaps, through a rock through Kel's window. It hit Jon in the back of the head, I think he's dead!"

"No!" Alanna screeched. Kel knew that even though she had married George Cooper, she still cared for—no, loved—Jon. "Thayet, I can Heal him! He can't be dead!" The Lioness's voice was rising to an alarming pitch.

"Alanna! Thayet! Please, calm down! The king will be all right! He may only be knocked out!" Shinko looked as worried as her mother-in-law, but Kel could tell she was trying to calm herself down.

"Thayet, Shinko, Alanna. Let's try to handle this like grown women! We'll go out and find out what happened, and see if the king is alright," Kel said, trying to keep the quiver out of her own voice.

Thayet nodded shakily and followed Kel out of the dressing room and into her main room. The sight that greeted their eyes was one of total chaos. Neal knelt by the king's side, his Gift flowing into the king's head.

"Neal?" Alanna knelt beside her former squire.

Neal's emerald eyes shone with unshed tears. "His skull is cracked, and the top bone of his spine is fractured."

With a strangled sob, Thayet tried to launch herself at Jon. George, Dom and Kel grabbed the distraught queen's arms and it took all three of them to hold her back. Alanna wasn't fairing any better than the queen, her violet eyes filled with unshed tears and worry.

"I hate is when her feelings for His Highness come out like this!" George muttered to Dom, who nodded sympathetically.

"Please, we need quiet if we are going to help Jon!" Alanna said her voice very high.

Neal was talking at the same time. "Dom, Kel, go to the infirmary, get my father and any available healers. Tell them it's urgent, and if they won't listen, tell them it's the king!"

Dom and Kel nodded and rushed out of Kel's room. "Can you believe this?" Dom asked quietly. Kel, who had been dumbstruck since she had seen what had happened in her room, only shook her head. Dom's hand found its way to her shoulder and gave it a friendly, comforting squeeze.

She turned toward him, her eyes pleading. "Kel," he murmured, "I'm so sorry. You must be nauseated, that rock wasmet to harm _you_, I'm certain of it!"

Kel gave him a quizzical look. "Was that supposed to make me feel better, Dom?"

Dom grinned ruefully. "No, I suppose not."

They were at the infirmary before they knew it; they had hurtled down corridors with a speed Kel sparrows would envy. When Dom burst in, he was already talking. "Duke Baird! Uncle! Anyone!"

The Duke's voice came from his office. "I'm in here, Domitan."

"Your Grace, Neal sent us." Kel told him softly. "Some one through a rock and it smashed into the back of the king's head."

Baird looked up sharply from the reports he had been reading. "The king? Jonathan?" When Dom and Kel nodded, the duke literally sprinted from his office yelling for who ever was free to come with him, on the double.

Kel and Dom were forced to skip out of the way as a mob of Healers and Apprentices literally fought each other to go to the aid of their beloved king. Dom's eyebrows threatened to jump off his face as they watched Healers scratching each other mercilessly with sharp fingernails. "_Stop_!" Kel shrieked. The Healers turned to her. "I am a knight of the realm, listen to what I say. You are of no help to the king fighting among yourselves like mindless pages. Form a single-file line Healer, Apprentice, Healer, Apprentice and follow Sergeant Domitan and myself."

The Healers mumbled apologies and did as Kel ordered. Kel led them slowly to her rooms, knowing that if she burst in to the room, Alanna and Neal would have her head. She quietly opened her door and the Healers and Apprentices filed silently in.

A black haired female Healer murmured to the Apprentices around her, "Stand at your normal posts, stay out of His Grace's way, and observe." They nodded and split apart to shadow healers. One Apprentice, a green-eyed redhead, stayed next to the black haired woman.

The Duke and the black haired woman knelt down next to the king. "Sirs Nealan and Alanna, this would be easier if you weren't here," the black haired woman said pointedly.

The next moment, her arms were pinned to the floor, Neal's emerald fire wrapped firmly about her wrists.

"Say that again," hissed Alanna, "and your healing days are over. Answer me this, Meanntha, who saved Jon when he was mortally sick and the Healers were exhausted? Hum? That's right, Page Alan later found out to be me. My ex-squire and I will help with the king.

"Oh, right, _who _is my ex-squire? That's right, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, _Duke Baird_'s son." As she said this purple fire streamed from her fingers and into the king's head.

The woman, Meanntha, hung her head. "I'm sorry, Lioness, I should have known better that to question you or Sir Nealan."

The duke put a hand on Alanna's arm, murmuring soothingly, "Alanna, calm yourself. You of all people should know it's hard to heal—" at this point Neal was mouthing along with his father "—when you're angry or feeling any very strong emotion."

Alanna glared at the duke and muttered, "What about love?"

As Alanna was talking, emerald, orange, teal and purple fire streamed into the king's injured head. Kel waited with bated breath, Dom's hand clasping her own in a knuckle-cracking grip. Suddenly, the king's blue eyes popped open, startling a squeak from some of the less-experienced Apprentices.

"Jon!" Alanna breathed, color rushing back into her face. The king sat up slightly, rubbing the back of his head and mouthing at Alanna like a fish.

"What happened to him?" Thayet asked, her voice rising in anger. "Why can't he talk?"

Kel sighed; she had sat through enough of Neal's lectures to know the answer. "Your Majesty, he is in shock, he'll start to talk with in the—" she looked at Neal to make sure that her answer was factual. With a shocked look on his face he nodded. "He'll talk with in the day, am I correct, Lioness?" Alanna nodded curtly.

"How is it," Meanntha asked sourly, "that a knight who is not a Healer, or has any experience with the Gift, knows more about the king's symptoms at one glace that any of my Apprentices, who have been studying with me for two or more years?"

Duke Baird and Neal looked at Meanntha like she was from a different planet. "Meanntha, have you forgotten who Kel is? You do remember who her best friend is?" The duke was looking at the woman who supposedly was his best Healer with a glare that would have made a braver person flinch.

Kel bit her lip until it bled. Dom took her hand and gently pried her fingers open. Fingernail marks marred her scared and calloused palm. "Kel," he murmured, "there is no need to scar your hands even more for a simple fact of knowing more about Healing than Apprentices."

Kel snorted and looked at an ashen-faced Neal. "I've never Healed with that many people helping, or watching before," he panted. Kel grinned ruefully and hauled her best friend to his feet.

Looking at his face she suggested, "Small gathering in your room?" Grinning Neal nodded. "Good, I'll tell Yuki, Owen and Merric." Dom cleared his throat loudly. Looking into his eyes firmly she said, "And of course, Meathead, what would a party be with out Sergeant Domitan?"

Neal snorted as he started off down the hall, Kel and Dom following hand in hand.

**Ha! It took me long enough, but I've finished! Sorry for the wait people! **


End file.
